A backup application that provides data protection and backup functionality may become corrupted and fail. In order to recover from errors, a backup application may create backups of itself internally to protect its metadata and configuration data. However, in the event the backup application is completely deleted or destroyed, the backup data of the backup application is destroyed along with the backup application and the backup application is unable to be recovered. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to protect a backup application.